


Be More Chill Comedy Show/ Special visit from Dear Evan Hansen

by Thatsgay420



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsgay420/pseuds/Thatsgay420
Summary: Jeremy has a podcast called the Be More Chill comedy show for the opening week they are visited by Evan, Connor, and Zoe





	Be More Chill Comedy Show/ Special visit from Dear Evan Hansen

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy here we go again.

Together: Hello, welcome to the first episode of Be More Chill Comedy Show.

Jeremy: Here with us today we have Michael, Christine, rich, and a fan favorite Brooke!

Jeremy: Oh and of course me le best

Michael: Self-promo nice

Brooke: He is like totally getting off on that

* * *

 

Christine: Ok so today on the show we will be starting with questions.

Brooke: Ok the first question is for Rich, is it true that you have a thing for Michael

*Rich blushes like there's no tomorrow cuz he just got exposed*

Rich: Uhh Uh Um (God) Ahh well umm

Brooke: And we just got our answer

Jeremy: Well Rich don't worry next question is for Brooke, if there's one thing you want to say to Christine but would totally hurt her feelings what would it be

Brooke: Omg WHAT!

Michale: Answer the question

Brooke: Fine whatever, your hair is hella greasy and disgusting

Christine: Brooke! How dare you don't talk to me

Michael: OOH drama

Rich: Ok Jeremy next question is for you

Jeremy: Ok shoot

*Rich pulls out gun*

Jeremy: Rich nO

Rich: Reveals its actually a nerf gun

Jeremy: Ok whats the question

Rich: K tall ass, Would you rather date Michael or Christine

*Jeremy has seizure*

*Jeremy is shaking*

*Jeremy kisses Michael*

Rich:hdfshgvsidgvsIUvgsiufveiudgviu That's gay

Michael: The hell

Jeremy: UHHH 

Brooke: Ok question time over 

* * *

Backstage: He's Probably high, He is definitely high, I don't want you going on Stage high Connor.

Christine: Ok time to meet our special guest's, Evan Hansen, Connor Murphy, and Zoe Murphy

Connor: Great to be on the show

Zoe: Yea, better if my brother wasn't high though

Connor: I'm not high I'm a ghost. You need to let go. I'm gone. Time to get over it

(Spoiler for another fic im working on)

Evan: So what are  doing here today

*Everyone pulls out hidden nerf gun*

*Everyone shoots Evan*

Evan: the hecc 

Jeremy: Sing waving through a window or we will do it again

Evan: That's basic 

Michael: Then sing you will be found im worried for Jeremy

Evan: IF YOUVE EVER FELT LIKE NOBODY WAS THERE

Brooke: Ok that's all the copywrite we can afford shows over yall close up

*Zoe and Evan kiss as curtains close just to piss everyone off*

Everyone besides Evana and Zoe: Come on 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can make more if you want just comment.


End file.
